


On the Water

by curekepralssyndrome (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hope you like this, Rebecca Sugar - Freeform, Song - Freeform, Voice Kink, a little bit of steven universe, also, and i needed a break, anyway, been fixing the hunt, by, cute stuff, haha - Freeform, into the west - Freeform, is - Freeform, just a one shot, kill me, love that queen, might recognize it from lord of the rings, seriously i love it, the ending credits song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/curekepralssyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you kno me you kno i dont do this well</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagatelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagatelle/gifts).



“But I want to hear you sing.” Shepard pestered, tugging Thanes hand as she led him. The sand shifted under their feet, and Shepard could feel the sand slipping into her shoes with each struggled step towards the shade.

"Siha, that's not a strong suit of mine." He chuckled, his mouth tilting up in a smirk as he watched her roll her eyes, her feet slipping against the sad, the wind brushing away the footprints they each made.

"That's bullshit, I love it when you hum, you have a great voice." She told him, sighing with relief as they entered the shade of what Thane had told her the day before was a Sweet Acacia, the smell of its flowers clouding her already heat stroked head.

They sat at the base of the tree, Thane wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, the sand cold in the dark shadow of the trees leaves. Thane began humming as Shepard closed her eyes, the relief of sitting and not being washed in the Mexican sun making her muscles relax. He took in the sight of the dunes, the gold sand moving with the wind, always the same but ever changing. He looked to the sun, his own skin unaffected by the heat, the wind dry against his scales.

"Why don't you demonstrate for me?" Thane purred into her ear, pressing his lips to the top of her head in a sweet kiss. Shepard shifted, turning to meet his challenging smirk with her own, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, imagining the sweet piano and focusing on the words and the feeling of his hand on the small of her back, rubbing it in a comforting circular motion.

_"If I could begin to be,_  
_Half of what you think of me,_  
_I could do about anything,_  
_I could even learn how to love."_ She finished, smiling, blaming the heat on her cheeks on the desert sun.

"Your voice is very sweet, Siha," He mumbled into her ear, pulling her closer, Shepard resting her head on his chest.

"So? We had a deal." Shepard mumbled, her lids lowering, heavy, the rise and fall of his chest a comfort.

"Of course. I'm not overly familiar with human songs, Shepard," He mused, stalling as his legs shifted nervously, and Shepard waited. He sighed, resting his chin on her head and closing his eyes.

_"Lay down_  
_Your sweet and weary head_  
_The night is falling_  
_You have come to journey's end_  
_Sleep now_  
_And dream of the ones who came before_  
_They are calling_  
_From across the distant shore."_ His voice lowered as he sang each word, slowly and drawn out, and Shepard smiled at the sweet growled sound. Each higher note rumbling out of his chest, and Shepard regretted not being able to watch how his mouth formed the words. She pulled away, lifting her head to plant a kiss on the pink of his throat.

"Again?" She teased, and he chuckled again, his hand squeezing were it held her side, laying back against the rough bark of the tree.

"I think that's enough Siha, it will be getting dark soon, should we go," Thane fell forward slightly, a fit of coughs wracking his body and making Shepards heart race, pulling away, face creased with worry. She waited as he held a hand up, stilling her from using her omni tool, or from touching him.

"Back?" He asked after a few more seconds of sputtered breathing, calm and collected as if it hadn't happened at all, neither making a move to leave, terrified of ending the small perfect moment.

"Just... a few more minutes." Shepard smiled, her hand reaching up to hold the Drells face as she kissed him, taking a deep breath between touches, as he growled into the desperate movement of her lips against his. 

"We have all the time in the world." He sighed as she pulled away, moving to sit beside him once more, Shepard nodding in approval of the lie.

**Author's Note:**

> who else is crying ha a h h a haha ha ha not me you are welcome friend


End file.
